


Худший сценарий

by KisVani



Category: V (2009)
Genre: F/F, PWP, Post-Canon, dubcon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ей нужно убедить Анну в своей преданности.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Худший сценарий

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Фантастики на ФБ 2012.

У Анны идеальное тело. Слишком идеальное, чтобы принадлежать обычному человеческому существу. Эрика прекрасно знала, что это лишь оболочка. Причем, весьма тесная: она видела ящериц в полном размере, и мысль о том, что необходимость изображать человека заставляет Анну хоть немного напрягаться, радовала Эрику.

— Агент Эванс, вы понимаете, почему я позвала вас ко мне?  
— Нет, но я очень хочу услышать, моя королева!

Это часть прикрытия. Эрика изображала такого же одурманенного, как многие миллионы, жителя Земли. Дочь Райана отлично постаралась; то, что она лишь наполовину человек позволило ей воздействовать Блаженством и на Homo Sapiens. Они все почти проиграли. Оставалось надеяться лишь на то, что с возрастом Эми станет менее преданной Анне, и что до этого времени население Земли не будет пущено на корм инопланетным рептилиям.

Был еще один план, включающий освобождение из заточения родной дочери Анны, Лизы, но после того, как та предала их в самый последний момент, сломавшись, Эрика не доверяла этой девочке. 

"Готовься к худшему сценарию, – говорил Хоббс. – Может быть, тогда не окажешься в дерьме". Он-то был готов, только никто из людей не мог представить по-настоящему самой худшей картины. Куда бежать, если планета в чужой власти? Но Кайл попытался и, наверняка, продолжает пытаться.

А она осталась здесь, чтоб встать лицом к лицу с врагом. Втереться к нему в доверие, дать ложную надежду на то, что он победил.

— Я не настроена на долгую игру сегодня, – сказала Анна. – Давай пропустим все промежуточные этапы.  
— Как прикажете, – ответила Эрика, сняла пиджак, бросила его тут же на пол и принялась расстегивать блузку.

Несколько месяцев назад человек из "Арэса" объяснял ей то, как она должна вести себя. Эрика не понимала, зачем ей нужен инструктаж, если она до этого вполне успешно обводила Анну вокруг пальца.

— Вы обманываете себя, считая, что хоть как-то умудрялись обманывать визитеров. Чудо, что вас не убили.

Как бы это ни было обидно, но Эрика в какой-то мере была согласна. Они постоянно рисковали всем и ходили на грани. Ничего удивительного, что в конце все рассыпалось с треском.

— К тому же, – продолжал агент с лицом, потерявшим все признаки возраста из-за усталости, – ситуация изменилась. Мы наблюдаем за поведением получивших Блаженство и вы тоже должны казаться одной из них.  
— Хорошо, что требуется от меня в плане действий? – спросила Эрика.  
— В первую очередь — сдаться Анне. 

Это звучало неприятно, и первым желанием Эрики было вскочить и сказать агенту, что он сошел с ума, но очень быстро Эванс сложила "два плюс два".

— Вижу, что вы поняли.  
— Да, – ответила Эрика, – она и так знает. Рассказав обо всем, я подтвержу, что на самом деле попала под ее влияние.  
— Может быть, она вас пощадит. В свете той пользы, что вы можете ей принести.

Именно с ожиданием смерти Эрика отправилась на корабль Анны. И, пока она говорила, рассказывая, как она вмешивалась в планы и пыталась помешать захватить Землю, в ее разуме царствовала ледяная пустыня. Словно Эрика уже погибла, ступив на борт.

— Прикажете убить ее? – спросил Маркус, когда Эванс закончила свой рассказ.

Анна посмотрела на своего помощника и ответила:  
— Нет. Оставьте нас. Все.

И они повиновались, меньше, чем за минуту, покинув просторный светлый зал.

Когда шаги последнего солдата затихли, Анна обошла Эрику и остановилась у нее за спиной. Эванс закрыла глаза, ожидая, что сейчас инопланетная ящерица, изображающая человека, проткнет ее своим хвостом, как она сделала с собственной матерью.

Но, вместо этого, Анна спросила:  
— Ты сделаешь все, что я тебе прикажу?  
— Да, – ответила Эрика.  
— Да, моя королева, – поправила Анна. – Не двигайся.

Эрика замерла, но чуть вздрогнула, когда почувствовала движение чего-то гладкого и холодного на своей коже. 

— Ты боишься меня? – спросила Анна.

"Не ври ей напрямую, – словно в самой своей голове услышала распоряжение агента Эрика, – говори часть правды".

— Да, – ответила Эванс, – я боюсь, что вы гневаетесь на меня. Моя королева.

Анна положила ладони ей на плечи и прошептала на ухо:  
— Гнев, как и все эмоции, прекрасен, но я не позволяю им брать верх... слишком часто.

Ее хвост, а Эрика поняла, что это именно он, уже оборачивался вокруг талии Эрики во второй раз, чувствительно, пусть и не слишком сильно, сжимая ее.

— Не двигайся, – повторила Анна.

Она придвинулась еще ближе и обхватила Эрику руками. Ее хвост проник под пояс брюк и холодом прошелся по коже. В голове агента Эванс бродили панические мысли о том, что происходит. "Это проверка, – подумала она, – попробую я сопротивляться или нет". Эрика закрыла глаза и постаралась справиться дрожью.

Сердцевидный кончик хвоста Анны двинулся в ложбинку между ягодиц, и Эрика почувствовала, как ткань трусиков разошлась от касания острого шипа. В голову пришла мысль о том, что, наверняка, это будет самой унизительной смертью, если Анна все же решит убить ее.

Хвост тем временем плотно прижался и начал движение вперед и вверх. Это напомнило Эрике гравюры с поясом верности, только сейчас вместо металла была часть тела королевы инопланетных ящериц. Гладко подогнанные одна к другой чешуй  
ки касались половых губ Эрики, заставляя ее покрываться мурашками уже не только из-за страха.

Хвост выскользнул из брюк спереди, и Анна сжала его сильнее, заставляя Эрику кусать губы. Это было слишком даже для испытания.

— Ты все еще боишься моей немилости? – спросила Анна.

Эрика кивнула.

— Что ж, я недовольна тобой, но мы можем попробовать это уладить.

Ее хвост снова пришел в движение, трение чешуек об разгоряченную кожу и чувство опасности возбуждало сильнее, чем Эрика могла от себя ожидать. Сдерживаться не было сил, и она застонала.

— Ты сделаешь все, что я тебе прикажу? – повторила свой вопрос Анна.

И Эрика ответила срывающимся голосом:  
— Да, моя королева.

Это было первое испытание из череды других. Например, убить ребенка или наблюдать, как стая бродячих собак разрывает женщину, каким-то чудом избежавшую действия Блаженства (а потом хладнокровно расстрелять этих же собак). И каждый раз, когда Эрика была готова сорваться, она напоминала себе... нет, не о своем долге перед людьми Земли, а о том, что она умерла в тот момент, когда поднялась на борт корабля Анны. Агента ФБР Эрики Эванс, главы Сопротивления, матери Тайлера и женщины, добровольно согласившейся отдать все ради победы над Визитерами, больше не существовало.

Был участник "Арэса" с холодной пустыней внутри, до поры до времени покорный всем желаниям Анны. Пусть иногда в ее душе и вспыхивали молнии, но Эрика не позволяла себе сопротивляться, не позволяла отступать от пожеланий существа, возомнившего себя королевой.

И в этот день, спустя четыре месяца с того раза, агент Эванс послушно сняла блузку, а затем туфли и брюки и опустилась перед так же раздевшейся Анной.

Ящерицы в человеческих телах, на самом деле, физически не так отличались от людей, как это могло показаться. По крайней мере, особой, принципиальной, разницы между клитором и внешней частью яйцеклада Эрика не видела. И ощущения, судя по реакциям Анны, касания языком вызывали те же самые, что у человеческой женщины. Ну, или, по крайней мере, похожие.

Впрочем, Эрика не отметала мысль, что Анну больше возбуждает то, что она водила острием хвоста по спине человека, и из набухающих ран сочится кровь.   
"Мне нужно подождать несколько лет, – убеждала себя Эрика, – только несколько лет, пока Эми не станет старше". Но она помнила о том, что следует ждать худшего и оттого была готова к собственной смерти каждую секунду.


End file.
